1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a traction device for footwear. More particularly, it relates to a traction device having a pliable securing portion configured to conform around a user's footwear.
2. Background Art
Traction devices for footwear currently being manufactured can span the length of the outsole of a shoe. The Yaktrack Walk Traction system has a securing portion connected to the perimeter of a shoe and has a traction portion being a metal coil overlapping a length of thermal plastic elastomer material covering a substantial portion of the outsole of a shoe. When the traction portion spans the entire length of the outsole of a shoe, it requires more material to manufacture, which can be costly. Additionally, damage can occur to the perimeter of a shoe when the securing portion of a traction device rubs against the shoe material. Thus, there is a need for a traction device that can be connected to a portion of a user's footwear without having to be in contact with the entire perimeter of a shoe.
Currently, Kako Icetrekkers Traction System, Diamond Grip can be attached to the perimeter of a shoe with a rubber harness. This system utilizes a plurality of steel alloy projections connected to a cable configured to overlay the heel portion and the forefoot portion of the outsole of a shoe. This traction device can be bulky and heavy for a user to walk with which may result in a user tripping and become injured. It would be more desirable for a traction device for footwear to be lighter in weight and less bulky.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.